


Missed Connections

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Pining, stripper!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: After ten years of being away Shiro moves back into town and runs into an old friend at the grocery store. Seeing the man Lance has become sparks something in Shiro, although it could quite possibly end as another missed connection.But this time it's Shiro who notices Lance in a different light and he's determined to try and make things work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ever wonderful [Fell 💙](https://ifellfromtheskies.tumblr.com/) and I are bringing you this shance AU based on Fell's stripper!Lance art that you can find on [tumblr](https://ifellfromtheskies.tumblr.com/post/181412283274/merry-christmas-and-happy-holidays-liddie-on-ao3) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fellfromtheskys/status/1077707598281957376)

* * *

The club is noisy, lIke most of this kind are. The group he came with are all seated in the small, sectioned off part of the club used for private parties and the last Shiro had heard, the stripper they hired for Matt was on his way.

Shiro orders another beer, letting his mind wander into other thoughts. It’s not that he isn’t happy for Matt, of course. It’s just that lately he’s been distracted, overthinking things he should just let play out. It’s a little hard to do in such a noisy place, but at least no one has tried to pick him up yet.

In his experience, the tank top/missing prosthetic arm combination are usually a turn off. And lately Shiro isn’t too upset about that.

A cheer has Shiro turning from the laminated drink menu to look over his shoulder. The stripper seems to have arrived and Matt’s cheeks are flushed a light pink as a lean young man drops down into his lap, bare back against Matt’s chest.

Shiro shakes his head and turns back to finish his beer. He pulls out his wallet and leaves a few bills on the counter beside the empty glass. Pushing away from the bar Shiro makes his way back to the small group.

Dropping into an empty seat beside Keith Shiro glances over to see long, toned legs wrapped around Matt’s hips, the stripper’s back arched and his hands on Matt’s knees.

“Having fun?” Keith asks, pulling Shiro’s attention. They fall into easy conversation for a while, Hunk joining in here and there. Keith turns his attention to the motorcycle rebuild Kinkade is talking about and Shiro glances around the crowded club, glad they booked a private section for the party.

The stripper finishes up his dance and with a glance toward Matt, Shiro sees a light sheen of sweat on tanned skin. Matt meets Shiro’s eyes and grins suddenly.

“My friend could use some company,” Matt says to the stripper while slipping a few bills into the waistband of his briefs. A few of the others agree a little too enthusiastically and when the stripper turns his head to look over his shoulder Shiro sees a familiar face.

Recognition also steals across Lance’s face but it passes when he smiles. He leans in close to Matt’s ear but someone walks in front of Shiro, breaking his gaze like a frayed rope snapping.

“Drink?” Keith is practically yelling at Shiro from his spot two chairs down from Matt. He mimes throwing back a shot for extra emphasis and Shiro nods distractedly. “I'll be back.” Pushing off the chair Keith heads toward the crowded bar, a little too determined.

Hunk passes Shiro on his way to take up the empty chair beside Matt. He pauses beside Lance and in true Hunk fashion, pulls him in for a hug.

Lance hesitates only briefly before returning the gesture with a soft laugh. Someone bumps their chair into the back of Shiro’s and he scoots forward a bit with an apology, only half hearing Hunk’s apology for breaking the ‘hands off’ policy they were told about at the beginning of the set.

Keith returns with Shiro’s drink and he downs it without pause, setting the shot glass down on the table. Keith raises a brow but doesn't comment.

Making his way across the space between them Lance keeps his eyes fixed on Shiro.

The cherry red spandex briefs ride low on his hips, the thin but stretchy fabric pulled tight across all the right places. Tucked into the thin strip stretched between the swell of Lance’s ass and the v of his pelvis is a stack of bills fanned out against his skin, the paper crinkling softly upon his approach.

Shiro can feel Matt watching them and somehow he knows his friend is grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Hey, Handsome,” Lance greets him with a wink, the sounds of the party around them making it difficult for anyone to overhear. A flirty smile appears on his lips. “Mind some company?”

_‘Matt sent him over,’_ Shiro reminds himself silently but shakes his head to give the requested permission. “Not at all,” he smiles, shoulders drawn in a tight line.

Lance wastes no time moving in closer and although Shiro would like to think the lack of hesitation is because Lance is comfortable around him, he also knows that Lance is just doing his job, one he's clearly practiced and good at. Moving with the fluid grace of a dancer Lance slots a leg on either side of Shiro’s thigh, miles of bare skin taking up the older man’s attention.

Lifting his hand Shiro stills, letting it fall back to his side. Lance lifts a brow and rolls his hips, one hand pushing his hair back out of his face while the other splays across his chest and moves downward slowly, over his toned stomach until his fingertips brush the line of his briefs.

Someone in the group whistles loud at the two of them and Lance grins, scooting forward an inch as he rolls his body against Shiro’s thick thigh. “You've got some generous friends,” Lance murmurs. “I think there's a fifty tucked between my asscheeks.”

Shiro laughs, the tension in his shoulders easing a little. Lance smiles as he moves like an ocean wave, unwavering and wild as he crashes into Shiro’s with each sinuous roll of his hips.

“I didn't expect to see you here,” Shiro confesses after a moment, trying to distract himself from the way his body is reacting to having Lance so close and moving against him. The back of his top is sticking to his spine, damp with sweat.

Something in Lance’s face falters and Shiro wishes he could take the words back. The smile Lance drags up is hollow, his body faltering only briefly. “As a stripper for the party? Or at a strip club in general?”

“No, I--it's not like that.” Shiro shakes his head. Lifting a hand up without thinking he rests it just above Lance’s hip, the edges of the bills tickling his hand. “I'm glad you're here. I...I’ve been wanting to see you again.”

Canting his hips to the left Lance in turn places a light hand on Shiro’s shoulder, letting it slide down to rest across his bicep. His left hand mirrors the right, fingers warm on the scarred skin though his eyes never leave Shiro's. In this position he's a few inches taller than Shiro and he tips his chin down, watching the other man. His voice is soft. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shiro can't take his eyes off Lance.

Lance, the same Lance that had met Shiro for lunch last week, the one who still makes that snorting sound right before he laughs. He's the Lance who hadn't hesitated to take Shiro’s hand, the prosthetic because it had been closer, when Shiro spoke of his grandfather’s passing the summer before.

He's the same thoughtful and funny Lance he was before, but now he's even more. All in the span of one meeting he listens and laughs, rants and pouts. There’s confidence and maturity  in the way he carries himself and how he acts, although his personality is just as fun and infectious as it’s always been.

Shiro leans in a bit closer and their noses brush, but before he can do anything else a loud laugh has Lance pulling away. Like a wave receding from the shore Lance slides from Shiro’s lap, reaching behind himself with a grin and holding up a fifty dollar bill between two fingers.

A smile curves Shiro’s lips and he lets out a huff of a laugh, already missing the warmth of Lance’s body so close to him. Lance tucks the money beneath the red strap over his hip and pauses for a moment, caught in Shiro’s gaze until he breaks the connection.

“See you around, Shiro,” he says with a wave before turning to walk over to Matt. He leans down to say something into his ear and Shiro has to forcibly avert his eyes from the pert, rounded offering of Lance’s ass.

Lance disappears from their section of the club without a backward glance and Shiro wants to follow him, to keep talking. There’s something growing between them, something Shiro set off when he had run into Lance at the grocery store three weeks ago. He’s drawn to Lance, to his charm and all the little things Shiro hadn’t noticed before.

He wants to spend more time with Lance, even if it’s just over coffee or lunch. He’ll take any time Lance has to spare for him, no matter how trivial it might seem.

Shiro’s so caught up in ‘what ifs’ and ‘could bes’ that he doesn’t notice Matt’s approach until his friend drops into the chair beside him.

“So?” Matt asks with a pointed look, cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
“So what?” Shiro wishes he was holding a drink. He cranes his head in search of his friend. Maybe if he can catch Keith’s eye…

“What are you waiting for?” Matt asks, exasperated. “There was definitely something going on between you and Lance but you let him walk away.”

Shiro’s gaze drops and his hand makes a fist over the fabric of his shorts. “I don’t think he felt the same.”

“Cut the bullshit, Takashi.” Matt narrows his eyes and pokes Shiro’s chest with a finger. “I heard from Katie that Lance had the biggest crush on you back before you left. And yeah, he’s grown up a lot and you’ve been away for a while, but there’s definitely still something there. I could tell just by the way you two were looking at each other.”

Hope sparks deep within Shiro’s chest and he perks up the tiniest bit. “You think so?”

Matt jerks his thumb toward the door. “Go after him.”

God, does Shiro want to. “But the party...”

Placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder Matt smiles, giving him a little shove. “Go get ‘em, Shiro.”

Shiro goes without looking back.

 

* * *

 

“Lance, wait!”

At the shout Lance stops, turning around as Shiro jogs  to catch up. He slides his hands into his pockets and turns to face Shiro. “Shiro? What's up?”

“I didn't get to say goodbye,” Shiro says, stopping before Lance and sliding his hand through his hair. The movement feels awkward and Shiro wishes he had put his prosthetic on before leaving his apartment.

There's a grin on Lance’s lips as he tilts his head to the side. “You ran all the way down the street to tell me goodbye?”

The lightest dusting of a flush colors Shiro’s cheeks and highlights the scar across the bridge of his nose. “Well, yeah,” he says, smiling. “I didn’t want to miss you.”

Shiro might be imagining it but Lance’s face softens into a smile that looks almost sad. “Seems like we’ve had a few of those. Missed connections.”

“In the past, yeah. We have.” Shiro nods in agreement, trudging on despite the way his tongue tries to tie itself in a knot. His heart is beating quickly, from the jog and the words caught in his chest. “But I don’t want to miss another one.”

Lance’s eyes widen sightly. “You..don’t?”

“Would you like to get dinner sometime? Or maybe go see a movie?” Shiro lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Even if it’s just a coffee. I want to take you on a proper date.”

“Shiro,” Lance murmurs, still a little surprised. “I--I’m…” He cuts himself off with a laugh. Lance shakes his head lightly, hair falling into his face. When he brushes it aside his eyes are bright and honest. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

“Yeah?”

Lance nods. “We can do dinner and a movie,” he grins, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a familiar fifty dollar bill. “My treat.”

Shiro can’t help but laugh. “It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR from Fell and I!! here's a fun nsfw second part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Fell's perfect Lance 💖 on [tumblr](https://ifellfromtheskies.tumblr.com/post/181602149599/happy-new-year-from-liddie-on-ao3-me-and%22) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fellfromtheskys/status/1079962632814129153)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm super behind on replying to comments but THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! for reading and giving comments/kudos! each one brightens my day and I can't thank everyone enough! 💙✨

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

* * *

 

Shiro steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him, juggling a few bags as he locks up.

Lance’s set of keys hang on the hook by the door, the glittery seashell keychain from an impromptu trip to the coast catching in the dim light of the hallway. Shiro hangs his own keys up beside them, the Hello Kitty keychain Lance’s niece had given him for his birthday smiling back at him.

He toes off his boots and heads down the hallway toward the kitchen, stashing away a few groceries he had picked up on the way home. Soft music plays in the living room and Shiro pours himself some water, setting the empty glass into the sink before heading into the living room.

He finds Lance sitting on the wide window ledge, one of his textbooks from an online course balanced on his bare thighs. There’s a pencil behind his ear, making his hair stick up adorably on one side.

After six months of dating Shiro is more than used to the varying degrees of Lance’s state of dress around the house, but he can't help to smile when he sees the familiar red spandex.

Turning the page Lance looks up to see Shiro standing in the doorway. “Hey handsome,” he smiles, closing the book and setting it on the side table. He slides the pencil free and tosses it onto the table.

His ease relaxes Shiro unconsciously.  “Hey.” Leaning in Shiro kisses Lance softly. “Studying?”

“Nah, just reading ahead.” Lance slides his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. “How was work?”

“It went better than expected. It’s still a little nerve wracking with Sanda there this week.” Shiro sits on the chaise lounge end of the couch. “But tomorrow it’ll be training drills, so that’s something.”

Unfolding from his sitting position Lance makes his way over to Shiro and drops into his lap. “Speaking of training drills, how about I run an idea by you?” Lance sets his arms on Shiro’s shoulders. “I show you the new part of my routine, get you all hot and bothered with _this_.” Punctuating the final word Lance rocks his hips forward, pressing flush against Shiro. “And then we’ll go take a shower. No touching, you only get to watch. And when we’re all clean and relaxed I’ll work you open nice and slow before I pound you into the mattress. Sound good?”

Shiro’s hands settle on Lance’s hips, fingers pressing divots into warm skin. “Yeah.”

“Perfect.” Sliding from Shiro’s lap Lance wanders over to his phone to change the music. He shakes his butt to the Spice Girls as the music shuffles, Shiro laughing as he leans back on his hands.

The song that comes on next is unfamiliar but Lance’s body is already moving to the music like it was written for him. His body moves fluidly with each bend and twist, muscles flexing as they’re worked and a smile on his face the entire time.

He doesn’t drop into Shiro’s lap like usual, instead going to the floor between his knees and using his hands to spread them wider. Shiro raises an eyebrow. “This is part of your new routine?”

Lance uses his mouth to deftly unbutton Shiro’s pants, pulling the zipper down with his teeth and then tugging the expensive slacks. “This is me improvising.” Lance says matter-of-factually. “You look too good in this shirt for me to focus properly.” Once Shiro’s pants are around his ankles Lance slides into his lap and scoots forward.

The tight spandex presses against the soft cotton of Shiro’s underwear and Lance grins, rolling his hips. They’re both hard.

Shiro’s hands come up to frame his hips. “Unbutton my shirt,” he murmurs, Lance leaning away when Shiro tries to kiss him. Lifting his hands Lance twines them in the air and leans back, rocking his hips and displaying the plane of  his chest and stomach.

“Hmm,” Lance hums thoughtfully, grinding hard against Shiro. The underwear are becoming damp where Shiro’s cock leaks, the shape of him tenting the fabric. “Keep it on,” Lance counters, the warmth of his body leaving Shiro’s lap. He drops to his knees between Shiro’s spread legs and offers him a wink. “I won’t spill a drop.”

Warm fingers dip beneath the waistband of Shiro’s underwear and tug them down to sit beneath his knees. Shiro’s cock is velvet smooth in Lance’s hand, curved up toward his belly and leaking from the tip. Lance hums as he strokes it, twisting his hand and dragging the fluid down to ease the glide.

“Mmm, Lance,” Shiro murmurs, lifting a hand to slide it into soft hair but Lance swats it aside.

“No touching,” Lance murmurs, leaning in to brush his nose along Shiro’s cock. He looks up to watch Shiro with dark eyes, mouthing wet along the length.

Unseen, Lance’s free hand dips beneath the couch for something there.

“Gonna suck it, baby?” Shiro rolls his hips and Lance shifts a little, sliding his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip. He toys with the head and taps it against his lips in thought before pressing wet kisses to it, fluttering his lashes and making Shiro groan.

He pulls back, hand firm around Shiro. “Hand me those pillows?” Lance asks, pointing to the couch ones. Shiro reaches for them and passes them over, Lance tucking one under his knees and the other beneath Shiro’s ass. “Okay, now lay back.”

“Wha-” Shiro stops as a hand plants in the center of his chest and pushes him down. He huffs out a laugh that quickly turns to a groan when Lance gives his cock a few pumps, fingers slippery with more than just precum.

He’s about to ask about it when the warm wet heat of Lance’s mouth wraps around him at the same time that a slick finger circles between his cheeks. Lance relaxes his throat and takes Shiro into his mouth, his finger pushing deeper to mirror the descent of his mouth.

When Shiro nudges the back of Lance’s throat he swears softly, trying to keep his hips still. His head pushes into the couch cushion when Lance moans, the vibrations humming all around his cock and the finger within him crooking and rubbing. His feet roll up onto his toes when Lance pulls back, chasing the hot vice.

Lance takes him deep, going deeper with every bob of his head, every slide of his fingers. When he pulls off, the spit-slick head is red and leaking, upraised veins racing down the length of Shiro. Soon Lance is scissoring two fingers within Shiro, stretching and sucking, taking his time to work the other man up.

Shiro lifts his head to look down and there's a spark in Lance’s eye, lips stretched wide in a grin. He presses a third finger at the rim and sweeps his eyes downward. Lance pushes three fingers into Shiro while his cock slides across the roof of his mouth and down into his throat, until his nose is buried in Shiro's pelvis.

Stars burst across Shiro's eyes at the all-consuming heat and his hips arch off the bed, forcing Lance’s jaw wider. When the soft inside of Lance’s throat constricts around him Shiro’s legs flex and his underwear tears, falling to the floor by Lance's knees.

Lifting a hand Lance cups Shiro's balls and rolls them, nodding in little jerks to try and rub the sensitive head against the side of his throat. Suddenly Shiro's toes rub Lance over the bright red spandex and he jolts, letting out a muffled moan. He pulls back a few inches but a hand in his hair stops him. Wetness slides from the corners of Lance’s eyes as Shiro’s hips buck upward, lodging him back as deep as he can go. The fingers inside him thrust harder, pushing him exactly where he needs to be.

Shiro spills with a moan shaping Lance’s name.

Lance swallows as best he can, the rhythmic tightening of his throat prolonging Shiro’s orgasm and making him tremble. When the hand in his hair finally loosens Lance pulls back and off, Shiro sliding from between his lips with a wet pop.

Sucking in deep breaths Lance coughs, wiping the drool from the corners of his mouth. His lips are bruised red and swollen, eyes dark as they settle on Shiro. “Good?” He asks, voice rough and well used.True to his word there's not a single drop on Shiro's shirt.

“Fuck,” Shiro breathes, lashes fanned over his cheeks. His body trembles, still reeling as it crashes down from the high.  
  
Without comment Lance gets up and crawls over Shiro, using his weight to pin the other man down. Lance buries his nose in Shiro’s neck, resting a hand on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Shiro reaches down to guide Lance’s thigh up over his hip. They lay like that for a minute, Shiro’s fingers trailing patterns on Lance’s leg. “Roll over and I’ll do you,” Shiro mumbles and Lance snorts against his ear.

“‘Roll over,’ he says.” Pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek Lance leans up on an arm and looks down at him. “Sorry about your luck, babe. But I still plan on doing _you_ after a shower.”

Shiro opens his eyes and finds Lance, lifting a hand to brush some hair out of his face. His hand trails down, thumb brushing across the corner of bruised lips. “Mm, sounds nice.”

“Oh, it will be.” Kissing Shiro once more Lance rolls off the couch and to his feet. He stands there for a moment, palming over the spandex as he drinks in the sight of Shiro spread across the couch looking soft and sated. Lance reaches down and pats Shiro’s bare knee. “Come on, up you go. You’ll get wrinkles in that shirt.”

“Carry me,” Shiro insists, reaching his arms up like a child. “I don’t think my legs will work, you sucked the energy out of me.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Lance preens at the comment but leans down to scoop Shiro up into his arms. “I guess this means I’ll have to support you in the shower, too,” he says, Shiro’s arms looping around his neck as he carries him down the hall. “So much for no touching.”

“How about you take me to bed first and then we take a bath after? Touching heavily encouraged.”

Lance sighs, changing course to the bedroom instead. “Can’t argue that logic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
